Le diner
by alea holmes
Summary: Gil doit se rendre à la soirée de la nomination d'Ecklie... Basée sur la chanson éponyme de Benabar. GSR


_Bonsoir tout le monde ! A défaut d'un nouveau chapitre voici un petit quelque chose pour vous mettre en bouche et vous faire patienter… GSR évidemment. Ce texte se situe avant l'épisode de la nomination d'Ecklie (je ne me rappelle plus quel épisode de la saison 5), d'après une chanson de Benabar __Le dîner__. Je trouvais que ça allait pas mal. Mais je vous laisse seuls juges. J'ai sacrifié Julien Gracq pour vous… non je plaisante. Grissom est cent, mille fois plus important que la description d'une station balnéaire de 1945 ! _

_Un petit coucou à Nanou, MarG et Nath. _

_Pour ma bêta, j'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir fait bêta-reader, je voulais te faire la surprise… _

_Après tout ce blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je retourne travailler ! _

Grissom soupira une nouvelle fois. Non, décidément il ne supportait pas les mondanités. Une fois de plus depuis trois semaines, il maudit les nominations, le shérif, le maire et Ecklie.

« Je hais les soirées officielles ! Je hais les smokings ! Je hais les nœuds papillons ! Je hais le shérif ! Je hais Ecklie ! répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

« Chéri tu es prêt ? fit doucement une vois féminine en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Non !

_ Gil… tu dois être parti dans un quart d'heure. Tu n'as même pas mis ton pantalon !

_ M'en fout !

_ Plait-il ?

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Elle souriait amusée.

_ Je n'irai pas.

_ Mon Cœur, tu dois y aller, et tu iras

_ Non, répliqua ce dernier suppliant. S'il te plait Sara… _J'veux pas y'aller à ce dîner,  
j'ai pas l'moral, j'suis fatigué,  
ils m'en voudront pas,  
allez on n'y va pas._  
_ Gil, ordonna Sara d'une voix sévère. Enfile-moi ce smoking sur-le-champ !

Grognant, jurant, maudissant le monde entier sauf une personne, Grissom obtempéra. Il enfila son pantalon de costume, boutonna sa chemise et se regarda dans le miroir en pied.

_ Non, fit-il. Non ! Non et non !

_ Quoi encore ? demanda Sara en levant la tête du livre qu'elle lisait, tranquillement installée dans son lit.

_ Je ne veux pas y aller ! Ce smoking ne me va pas du tout ! _En plus faut que je fasse un régime  
ma chemise me boudine,  
j'ai l'air d'une chipolata,  
je peux pas sortir comme ça._

_ Mais non. Ta chemise est parfaite. On l'a acheté hier. Tu n'as pas pu prendre une taille en vingt quatre heures. Tu es magnifique mon Cœur.

Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste ici ? Un mot et j'appelle Catherine pour lui dire que je ne peux pas venir. J'ai un empêchement. Allez… _On s'en fout, on n'y va pas,  
on n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps,  
on commandera des pizzas,  
toi la télé et moi,  
on appelle, on s'excuse,  
on improvise, on trouve quelque chose,  
on n'a qu'à dire à Ecklie_  
_qu'on l'aime pas et puis tant pis.  
_

_ Non. Tu dois y aller. C'est une soirée importante, il faut que tu y sois. Allez ! Termine de te préparer.

Elle soupira de nouveau alors que les mains de Grissom se glissaient sous sa robe.

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer de venir te préparer chez moi… Gil…

Elle fut obligée de se taire quand il l'embrassa. Elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque de Griss et l'attira à elle. Ils se séparèrent bientôt, à bout de souffle.

_ Je reste ?

_ Non !

Il soupira.

_ _J'suis pas d'humeur tout me déprime  
et il se trouve que par hasard,  
y'a un super bon film  
à la télé ce soir.  
Un chef-d'œuvre du 7ème art  
que je voudrais revoir,  
un drame très engagé  
sur la police de Saint-Tropez.  
C'est une satire sociale  
dont le personnage central  
est joué par De Funès,  
en plus y'a des extraterrestres._

_ Mais bien sûr… sourit Sara. Deux choses : Primo, ce film est tout sauf une satire sociale. Secundo, tu l'as en DVD. Et Catherine ? Égoïste va !

_ _Tu me traites d'égoïste,  
comment oses-tu dire ça ?  
Moi qui suis malheureux et triste  
et t'as même pas de home-cinéma._

_ Quel rapport ?

_ S'il te plait ? J'veux pas y aller ! J'ai pas envie !

_ Termine de te préparer ! Je vais dans la cuisine. »

Attrapant son livre, la brunette sortit de la chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il entendit un grand éclat de rire.

_ Je t'entends ! »

Le rire repartit de plus belle. Le regard sombre, en colère et passablement déprimé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, Grissom soupira fut bien obligé de terminer de se préparer

****

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, Sara émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Tu es superbe !

Une moue lui répondit.

_ Allez, souris. Louis XVI devait sourire plus que toi quand il est monté sur l'échafaud !

Le regard bleu-noir qu'il darda sur elle la fit sourire.

_ _J'ai des frissons je me sens faible,  
je crois que je suis souffrant,  
ce serait pas raisonnable  
de sortir maintenant._

_ Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre, s'amusa Sara en lui passant une main sur le front. Donc c'est bon. Fonce !

_ _Je préfère pas prendre de risque,  
c'est peut-être contagieux,  
il vaut mieux que je reste  
ça m'ennuie mais c'est mieux.  
_ _ Oh que non ! Riposta Sara en le traînant vers la porte. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir !

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte dans la ferme intention de le mettre dehors. Mais une main la força à se retourner et deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa bouche. Elle gémit alors qu'il l'appuyer contre la porte. Une langue mutine se faufila entre ses lèvres et s'amusa avec la sienne. Elle eut soudain envie de céder, mais le portable de Grissom sonna, les faisant redescendre sur terre. Il s'écarta, visiblement contrarié et décrocha.

« Oui j'arrive. Laisse-moi… toute la nuit. Bon, oui j'arrive Catherine. Non je ne t'abandonne pas avec ces loups. Ok… à toute suite. »

Sara en profita pour ouvrir la porte, lui tendre ses clefs de voiture. Après un rapide baiser, il partit. La jeune femme soupira, légèrement soulagée. Puis la sonnette retentit quinze secondes plus tard. Elle alla ouvrir.

_ Gil ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?

_ Mon nœud papillon et ma pochette ! Je les ai oubliés !

Sara les attrapa sur le comptoir et les lui tendit.

_ Je ne veux pas y aller !

_ Tu le dois ! Tu as un discours à faire.

_ C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas y aller ! J'ai rien à dire ! »

_Alors ? Votre avis ? Même si je sais que ce n'est pas à 23h qu'on a les idées les plus lumineuses… Les reviews (même négatives) sont toujours appréciées ! _


End file.
